Save it for Next Time Mature
by Sara Moon
Summary: "What girl hadn't though of themselves together with Naru?  Anyone that happened to gaze upon him probably propelled themselves into some crazy erotic fantasy and she was no different." MaixNaru One-shot Complete!  Contains smut!


A/N: This story is the MATURE version of the story of the same title in the normal section. Respect the rating, it's M for a reason! Enjoy! The start is the same as the other, it is different near the end!

* * *

><p><span>Save it for Next Time (Mature)<span>

'Tick, tick, tick'

It was only barely after noon and Naru found himself to be quite annoyed already despite the beautiful day. It was supposed to be his day off; it was supposed to be a day that he could hole himself up inside and do as he pleased but it was just his luck that he was called out on urgent business. Of course, it was also just his luck that through a series of misfortunes and delays his meeting was ultimately canceled and re-scheduled leaving him stranded and with much too much time on his hands. Such incompetence…

Naru glared darkly at his ticking watch, it wasn't even remotely close to the time he had arranged to meet Lin to get a ride back to the house. He swiftly pulled his cuff back over his wrist in an attempt to ignore the time but the glaring brightness of the day only seemed to mock him of the fact that is was still early in every aspect imaginable. Naru sighed. He could suck it up and get a taxi home; the bus or train even. Maybe even walk...

Who was he kidding? Somehow none of those options seemed in the least bit desirable and Naru thought it best to just call and get it over with. Lin would understand and come get him in the quickest manner possible. But Lin was also engaged in work…would he be able to leave early?

Shoving a hand in his black trouser pocket, Naru briskly walked down the street in search of a less populated and calmer location. Being the weekend, it seemed he was surrounded by couples and women eager to shop...frankly he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. He hated being the center of attention and he knew without even looking that women's eyes were following his every step.

"...can't we talk about this somewhere else..."

Naru perked.

"Oh, come on Mai! You don't seem into it at all...I mean you act like I dragged you out here for our date and it's the last thing you want to do!"

Naru's eyes widened at the familiar voice and the all too familiar name. He pivoted as he stopped in his tracks, his eyes searching for only one thing...

"No!" Mai's face dropped. How many times had this happened before? "It's not like that, it's not like that at all! It's just...just I have been so busy...and there have been some things..." she trailed off. How could she explain that her mind and heart where already filled with someone else...someone so out of her reach that it was laughable, but true none the less. How could she even begin to compare her schoolmate of a date to the one that she was so smitten with?

"You know what; just forget it." Mai's face dropped even more as her date scoffed and turned away. "I don't want to keep playing this game with you..."

"I wasn't playing!" Mai shuffled after his fleeting figure but he already had moved out of sight and left her behind on the crowded street. Mai ignored the hushed whispers and the hurried glances in her direction. She sighed as she stood still, debating what to so. She really was not playing; she had every intention of trying to make the date work...make them work...but it was so hard when she really didn't care. She was fed up with set-up dates by her friends. He was a nice guy, sure...someone similar to her if she thought about it. Normal, yep he was a normal highschooler in every way.

But she couldn't deny where her attractions lay. Mai wanted to date the only man that she knew she could never have...and she hated herself for not being able to move on. Why couldn't she just date normally like a normal student, like all her friends? Life sucked!

Mai gathered her bearings and turned to leave. There was no point in staying now that her date had abandoned her and there was no way in hell she was going to cry about it in front of so many shallow people. She would just go home and start over; hope tomorrow would be better...

"Mai." The words left Naru's mouth as naturally as if he had merely taken a breath. He didn't know why but the scene he had just witnessed only served to annoy him more than he already was. He shouldn't have been bothered by the fact that another man had uttered the name that seemed only reserved for him, nor did he think he should have been annoyed by the fact that his assistant had just been publicly dumped and embarrassed in front of so many onlookers. But...despite it all...he was extremely bothered by it all. No man with any sense would do such a thing; it was rude and uncouth to say the least. If it were him, he would never d-

Naru stopped himself mid-thought...if it where him...what was he thinking? "Naru?" Startling a bit at the sound of his name, Naru's head jolted up and his eyes met those of a still distressed looking Mai. "What are you doing in this area? I thought today was an off day for you..." Mai trailed off as she shortened the distance between them. Naru was sure he had barely murmured Mai's name but somehow it was obvious she had heard him loud and clear...

"It was, but I was called out for business." Naru said simply as he leaned his weight back on his heels as he stood. "It finished rather early so I was just on my way home."

"Oh..." Mai voiced meekly, not hiding her disappointment well at all. What was she expecting anyway? It was already awkward enough as it was. No point in getting her hopes up. "Ah...I was just getting ready to do the same actually! Sudden...change in...plans..." Mai trailed and couldn't bring herself to face the man before her. He had probably, knowing him, seen her terrible moment of shame and she just couldn't bring herself to offer anything up to him in excuse or explanation. Not as if he actually cared anyway...

Glancing down stoically, Naru ran through his options; he could just leave...which for all relevant purposes was the most logical option. But for some reason...no matter what the instance, Mai seemed to always invoke irrational and illogical actions in him. He just couldn't act as if he didn't care...not now and certainly not before. "Have you eaten anything yet?" He finally gave in…it wasn't like he really had anything better to do anyway...

Looking wide eyed and probably more shocked than she should have looked, Mai shook her head fervently. "No, I was supposed to go shopping and then dinner before heading home..."

"Where did you want to go shopping?" Naru crossed his arms and sighed. It was unavoidable; at least that is what he kept telling himself. Mai had looked like she was about to cry at any moment and that was the last thing he wanted...he might as well humor her...

A doubtful expression crossed Mai's face. Could he really be insinuating what she thought he was? Could he really mean to accompany her on…on a date! A wild blush washed across her features as she stuttered a hurried reply while waving her hands to emphasize. "Ah! I d-didn't have a p-place I particularly wanted to shop or anything!" She continued to flail. "I had j-just thought I would meander…or s-something…"

"How useless" Naru scoffed with his usual arrogant tone, the very response Mai knew was coming. "From what I have seen, you have a more than adequate wardrobe."

She couldn't deny that logical response. It really was like Naru…idiot…but what was she really expecting? "Ha, I suppose you're right…" she laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it…I'll just head home…bye!"

Without neither looking nor waiting for his response, Mai turned and rushed into the crowd in the direction of her home, headlong and without much care. She hadn't made it far before she stumbled headfirst into a passing pedestrian, who of course as her luck would have it, had a full cup of coffee that managed to drench her from head to toe. Being coffee, the stains already started to set on Mai's date-perfect selected outfit as she stood there apologizing profusely. She could just imagine how she looked at the moment; it was something she didn't want to see. Her light colored clothes were splattered and blotched brown and she looked like a fool for sure. Thankfully, the pedestrian let it slide as he walked away, chuckling as he did.

Yes, Mai felt as pitiful as she possibly could.

"Idiot…" Naru mused from just behind her. Mai spun immediately only to be met with Naru's incredibly handsome self, a smirk plastered to his face. "Come on," he held out his hand, "it can't be helped now; we'll have to go shopping unless you enjoy that look."

Blushing from ear to ear, Mai glared at his offered hand. Normally he would have just left her there so why was he being so nice? Why was he even offering her a hand? It was…odd…but welcomed none the less. Mai tentatively took hold of Naru's hand and allowed her self to be pulled toward him and lead down the sidewalk.

If Mai had been a bystander, it would have been a sight to behold. There was not a single person in the crowd that didn't murmur a thought on the couple making their way down the street nor steal a glance in that direction. Naru, keeping his free hand in his pocket, briskly walked without a care. He could not be bothered by such idle things nor did he really care what such people thought. He knew he was better than all of them anyway so what did it matter? He easily pulled a wet and coffee stained Mai closely behind him without a thought.

Mai on the other hand seemed like she would faint, or explode, at any given moment. Naru found it rather amusing, which he kept to himself, but he couldn't erase the grin that had permanently placed itself on his face. He could only speculate on things that were going through her mind at that moment, all of which though pleased him greatly.

~x~

The day progressed quickly despite Mai feeling like an awkward living zombie for the majority of the time. Shopping would have been nice…if only. Naru had dragged her to some store she had never known existed where he promptly tossed clothes at her that he apparently deemed suitable.

Surprisingly enough, Naru paid for her new, clean and stain free outfit despite her best protests. He claimed it would be even more pitiful if 'an idiot' had to pay for such a thing after all that had happened. So, disregarding her complaints Mai now sported a simple, yet strangely attractive, black knee-length skirt and a simple white button-down collared shirt. Mai couldn't help but giggle at the attire; it screamed Naru in every sense. It was practical, functional, simple, and elegant at the same time. Simple colors, simple contrast…pretty in Mai's opinion. It was unlike any outfit she owned and she would sooner die than let Naru onto the fact that she would treasure the set for the rest of her living life and probably into the next if at all possible.

From there, Mai had tried her very best to make Naru window shop at actual, decent and popular shops…but all her attempts where in vain. Naru had even at one point threatened her with bodily harm if she tried to pull him any further into a particularly 'girly' store. As amused as Mai was, she moved on and spared Naru any further mental agony. Though her next move probably tormented him much more than he would ever let on.

While walking, Naru briskly striding and Mai scampering to keep up, they had unintentionally passed the movie theater. It only took moments for Mai to construct a devilish plan, a playful grin firmly planted on her face. Out of nowhere and with the utmost stealth, Mai had quickly spanned the gap between her and her target, linking her arm with his and grasping his hand tightly before pulling him forcefully backward and into the theater. She had skillfully slapped down money, grabbed tickets, and secured seating before it seemed Naru had gained any of his bearings at all.

If looks could have killed, then everyone coming out of the theater after the movie had ended would have been cut down right then and there. The way Naru looked; it seemed Mai had placed him in a situation worse than death. Sure, during the movie, Mai had glanced in his direction a few times only to see that Naru's face appeared to be frozen into a scowl with his arms tightly folded and his legs crossed, but other than that it seemed for the most part he was actually viewing the movie.

Knowing Naru, he probably had analyzed the entire content of the movie and deemed it irrelevant, poorly depicted, and a totally waste of time and mental processes. It was a romance after all. Even with that being the case, Mai was delighted when Naru had actually kept his mouth shut and merely displayed his annoyance and displeasure on his face as he hurriedly fled the location with her in tow.

~x~

"Are…are you sure this is okay?" Mai fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, shifting this way and that as she glanced at her surroundings nervously.

"Sit still." Naru ordered darkly as he sipped from his glass, "and it's fine. With all of the day's…activity...I have grown an appetite as I am sure you have as well. So just eat."

Mai instantly straightened and tried to calm herself. "B-but this place…"

"It's fine." Naru met her eyes and silenced her. "Besides, I need to compose myself after having been made to endure _that_ for almost two hours…"

Mai flinched and blushed at the same time. She really couldn't deny that…she had dragged him to what he would probably describe as 'movie hell' against his will and for the sheer sake of watching him suffer through it for her own devilish enjoyment. This awkward situation must have been his strange way of revenge since there was no other possible explanation for it.

After the movie, Naru had, with a rather intimidating aura, pulled her along in silence to a classy restaurant she had never heard of before. As she had done to him at the movies, Naru did to her at the eatery. He pulled her inside without so much as a warning, negotiated a table, and ordered for them both before she even had the chance to catch up on the situation. She was totally out of her element and she had never been in such a high class place before. Even her food looked too pretty to eat and she was jittery just glancing at the other patrons seated around them.

Naru on the other hand, looked right at home. He was calm and relaxed; seemed to be genuinely enjoying his meal and the ambiance of the place. His clothes and demeanor made him blend beautifully in with the crowd, though even in such surroundings he still stood out and every patron in the establishment knew it. Surprisingly enough, Mai fit in as well. Though not dressed up per say, her simple attire matched Naru well and she pulled off a fairly simple, yet elegant fashion.

"Stop spacing out and eat already." Naru scoffed. "I would actually like to make it home sometime tonight."

Blushing from ear to ear, Mai awkwardly started to eat the meal Naru had ordered for her. She didn't know what it was but it was delicious and thankfully the taste distracted her enough from being embarrassed at how poorly she was managing to eat it. Mai was also too distracted to see the soft smile focused in her direction. Naru softly chuckled at the scene before him, but that went unnoticed as well. It seemed all thoughts of embarrassment, awkwardness, or nervousness went out the window as soon as Mai had tasted the food.

A waiter bustled by and quickly sat down a brimming glass of liquid before rushing on to the next table. The restaurant was rather full even though Mai had just noticed that fact as she was almost finished with her meal. Without much thought, Mai scooped up the glass that had been placed before her and began to drink. Being as nervous as she was, she had pretty much finished her entire meal without taking the time for a single sip of water; she was parched that much was clear.

Glancing in Mai's direction, Naru startled when he viewed the contents of the glass; not water by any means. "Mai!" he voiced, grabbing for the glass but it was already too late. Mai had emptied the entire glass of high-proof wine in one take. "Mai, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mai replied calmly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Naru, a bit dumbfounded, suspiciously eyed Mai while he paid for their meal and escorted her from the restaurant. Someone so small and light should at least be a _bit_ affected by the effects of alcohol, but Mai strolled by his side seemingly unaffected in the least.

Mai may have looked fine on the outside but in actuality she felt light headed and giddy. The longer they walked the more she felt…off. Her walking was unsteady and she felt fuzzy…could it have been that drink?

"Are you alright?" Naru asked again in concern when it was rather clear that the alcohol had started to take effect. Mai was tipsy and seemed to be having a hard time walking in a predictable pattern. It was rather amusing on at least some level…

"…n-" Mai collapsed into Naru from the side, sagging into his embrace with all her dead weight. "I…don't feel so well…I feel like I'm going to be sick…" Mai muttered out almost incoherently.

Naru scoffed. "I knew you weren't fine..." Internally, he berated a bit on the incompetence of the waiter while he hailed a taxi with his free hand. He wouldn't have to be in the troublesome situation he was in if it were not for the waiter getting the tables confused. But the situation at hand was not that bad either…

"Mai, you have to tell me where you live." Naru said as forcefully as he could as to get a drunken Mai's attention. "I can't get you home if you don't tell me." After some light shaking and prodding, Mai finally mumbled an address much to his relief. Lin would have more than a few doubts about him if he dragged in a half dead looking Mai into the living room. It would be much too much trouble…

Assuring himself that it was the best option, Naru dragged Mai to her apartment; complaining the entire way. "Pick up your feet, Mai." He could see the door but it still felt so far away. "Just a bit more, okay…you can't sleep here so let's get to your place first."

Mai managed to wrangle her keys and allowed them both to tumble inside her apartment in the most ungraceful way possible. "Do you feel okay?" Naru asked in an obviously annoyed fashion as he helped Mai to the bed. Why was he even doing this in the first place? Naru sighed and grabbed a glass of water before returning to the clearly drunken girl.

Mai shakily grabbed the glass with both hands and sipped hastily, spilling some of the liquid dribbling it down from her mouth to her throat. Mai knew she must have looked like a fool but she felt like shit and she didn't care…her mind was too fuzzy to care. She tried to undress, since the last thing she wanted to do was sleep in her clothes. She felt uncomfortable enough as it was but despite her best efforts, she was failing miserably.

Unable to take in the botched attempts at undressing any longer, Naru moved closer and gave a hand which only gained him a soaked shirt and a whole new mess to clean up from Mai spilling the remaining contents of her glass all over him. As annoyed as he was, Naru couldn't seem to come up with one good snide or condescending comment…so unlike him but it seemed such a waste since Mai would not get the effect of it anyway.

"You are surprisingly a very messy and clumsy drunk…" Naru grumbled as he discarded his top and glanced back toward the bed at Mai. She really didn't look well at all. "Do you need to throw up?" He questioned, brushing his fingers across her forehead. Mai flushed and moved away but stumbled as she did so ending in her pulling Naru onto the bed with her; his face mere inches away from hers.

Mai stared wide eyed at the scene before her. Her head was spinning and throbbing like something else but she still felt amazingly happy that the handsome Naru was so close to her. Without a second thought, Mai leaned up and kissed him with a smile, a soft giggle escaped her lips at the expression he was making.

"I won't be responsible for what happens if you decide to keep this up…" Naru warned darkly from atop Mai.

Mai smiled innocently. "I am just happy that you are here with me…touching me…being with me." Mai claimed softly. She didn't understand Naru's dark expression at all; had she done a bad thing by kissing him? She brushed her hand over his face and down his exposed chest with gentle fingers. He was so…so…

"…honestly, I have been yearning for such contact between us…" Mai explained shyly. It was the truth but she never had the chance to say it before. She felt so light and carefree; somehow words just came out easier.

Naru paused a moment before a grin slowly spread across his face and he moved closer. "Have you ever thought of us together, Mai?" He grinned deeply before he moved closer, his breath faintly tingling against Mai's skin.

Her face blushed as she wordlessly nodded. What girl hadn't though of themselves together with Naru? Anyone that happened to gaze upon him probably propelled themselves into some crazy erotic fantasy and she was no different. She was young…and obviously knew of such things. Of course she had thought about it…

Pulling her from her thoughts, Naru's warm touch brought her eyes to meet his for but an instant before Mai closed her eyes tightly; Naru was kissing her. He was kissing her deeply, plundering his way into her mouth with all his characteristic arrogance and skill.

"How did that compare to that fantasy of yours?" Naru asked in a mocking tone, licking his lips much too suavely.

"…so much better…" Mai said breathlessly. It had to be a dream…those dreams that you never wanted to wake from, the ones that felt so real you just wanted to stay in them as long as possible and not let go. She didn't want it to end; not now, not ever. Effortlessly, Mai clung to Naru's sturdy form, her leg wrapping around him slowly.

"We should stop…you will certainly regret this later. Sober up and then come at me again, Mai." Naru started to untangle himself with the intent of finding water…or sleeping pills…anything that would aid in the situation he had unexpectedly found himself in but Mai's pleading expression stopped him cold.

"Don't stop! I won't regret it later!" Mai pleaded. "Stay! I could never regret being with you because I love you and I have loved you all along!" Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over any second.

~x~

Breathy gasps and moans filled the space of Mai's small apartment. If asked, Mai surely would have denied it being her voice. She had never heard such things from her mouth before and certainly wouldn't make them for just any one; Naru had melted to her will apparently…though Mai's quickly sobering mental state was greatly questioning that eagerness.

She felt meek and defenseless. Her clothes had seemingly been teleported to an alternate dimension because she could not find them anywhere. She lay naked and prone; easy prey under Naru's predatory gaze. He fondled her supple yet smaller breasts with a devious grin. The flesh seemed to fill his hand perfectly, warm to the touch and perking nicely in all the right places.

Mai's voice was like a sweet melody to Naru's acute ears. It pleased him greatly to see the state she was in; from upturned eyes Naru watched the girl squirm under him as he adorned her with trailing kisses from her neck to her collar bone. Her scrunched face, contorted in pleasure and embarrassment was almost enough to send Naru over the edge.

Confident fingers explored Mai's feverish skin sending shivers and tingles throughout her being. She didn't want to look, her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but she spared a quick glance…Naru's pitch black, silken hair filled her vision…it brushed softly against her skin filling her mind with even more sensation. He had discarded his shirt somewhere, his pants unzipped clearly showing his excitement, and Mai could only blush and close her eyes again.

She knew what was ahead…her sobered up mind recalled all those 'girl' talks she and her friends had enjoyed over lunch, gossiping about boyfriends and other such things. It really hadn't prepared her for the real thing…nothing could have prepared her for facing someone as formidable as Naru. She flinched, growing stiff as she felt a warm hand brush against her inner thigh coaxing her legs apart.

Unconsciously, Mai let her legs spread and Naru easily accepted the invitation; slipping an eager finger to explore between her lips. He was pleased to find it moist and suitably perked; she was aroused. He smiled to himself as Mai gasped harshly and attempted to scrunch into herself as he slipped his fingers inside her, thrusting in and out gently. Feather light touches traced Mai's thighs and abdomen, her body slowly relaxing to the contact…she never even noticed as Naru repositioned himself between her legs, propping himself up at her entrance.

Processing the sudden loss of Naru's warm fingers, Mai opened her eyes just in time to watch in utter shock as Naru pushed himself into her with gentle urgency. His own arousal was hard, hot, and more than ready. He had not quite realized how much he had wanted the girl that was withering beneath him, rocking rhythmically with his every thrust. He had intended to be gentle…to take her slowly and softly…but he was doing anything but that.

Mai moaned loudly, barely able to hold in her flying emotions as Naru rocked into her hard…almost desperately. He was like a hungry carnivore taking his fill from her after having been starved for so long. He wanted her and his forceful actions made that fact quite clear. Mai had no time to think of embarrassment or pain or anything else for that matter. Everything felt so over the top, so overbearing, that it took everything she had just to keep herself sane. It was amazing.

Increasing his speed and intensity gradually, Naru knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Mai was tight and so terribly responsive he had a hard time lasting as long as he had. Her voice was so very, very sweet and her gasping breaths fed his ego like nothing else could. He was prideful but seeing the girl he liked drown in pleasure under him sated his pride as a man; he couldn't be more pleased.

Glossing his thumb over the top of Mai's entrance left the girl crying for him louder than ever, her hands found their way up to his bent down head, raking through his hair. Naru quickened, his head dipping low to rest between Mai's pale breasts…his breaths short and needy. He was so very close.

Mai's back arched, her scream of ecstasy filling Naru's hazy consciousness. Grunting low, almost ferial, Naru thrust quickly and deeply bringing himself to his own wave of overpowering pleasure. He clung onto Mai, who was riding her orgasm to the very end, as he calmed down in short spasms before he slid free of her body. Their breaths were heavy and filled the all but silent air.

Only tomorrow would tell the consequences of their actions…

~x~

Throbbing, dull thralls of pain pulled Mai from her comatose sleep, a dumb smile plastered to her face. She didn't want to wake up, didn't want to expend the energy she needed to open her eyes, but she willed them open. She had had an amazing dream that much she knew. She couldn't get rid of the smile even if she wanted to, her face blushed harshly at the remembrance of it.

I only it had been real…

"What is that idiotic smile for?" And arrogant voice rang out from her side. Mai gasped, and turned quickly to see Naru propped up in bed beside her, smirking deeply.

Flushing the deepest shade of red known to man, Mai frantically pulled the covers up to her chin in an attempt to cover her naked body. She promptly buried her head against her upright knees out of sheer embarrassment. It couldn't be real…it just couldn't. Everything she had thought was a dream just moments ago came flooding back as reality vengefully set in.

Mai couldn't be more embarrassed…

She had been drunk and so very daring and uninhibited. Naru must think her some sort of slut…an easy girl that gets excited when given too much alcohol. How could he ever forgive her behavior…

"Do you regret it?" Naru's voice seemed slightly forlorn, he knew full well what he had done was not proper in the least. In all actuality, he had taken advantage of the situation and the rare opportunity a drunk and out of sorts Mai presented. He didn't want to think of the consequences, since at the time all he wanted was the beautiful girl that intrigued him like no other…laid out before him all too willing.

Her body had been as sweet as he imagined it would be and he knew he would be addicted as soon as he took a taste…he hated the thought that it might be the fist and last time he would be able to have her.

"I don't regret it!" Mai all but jumped, forcefully declaring her standpoint. "Never!"

Naru smiled to himself, he wasn't ready to show such an expression openly but the girl's words had given him so much more than she would ever know. "Good, then I take responsibility for you failed date."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked, finally turning her head to face the person sharing her bed.

"I won't ever let you have such a worthless date ever again…" Naru smirked. "Though I suppose we will have to save it for next time because I assure you there will be _many_ more chances from here on out."

Mai blushed even more as realization set it but managed to meet Naru's eyes; "I-I look forward to it…"

Naru pushed up suddenly and kissed Mai on the lips quickly before placing one tenderly on her forehead; he ruffled her hair casually and eased back down into bed pulling Mai in with him.

Mai couldn't help but think that she was the most fortunate girl in the world; there would be a next time…and a time after that…and a time after that…

And even a time after that…

~End~

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there you have it! Probably could have made it more...er...dirty...but I kept it at that since it was a gift fic! Hope you had fun reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I am always open to ideas and requests! Thanks!


End file.
